


Spin the Bottle

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [46]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: What would have happened if Ted had kissed Patrick instead of David during the game of Spin the Bottle at the Housewarming.**A re-imagining of S05E05: Housewarming**
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Schitt Year [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253942
Comments: 24
Kudos: 276





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCfangirl/gifts).



> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks to SCfangirl for this prompt. Sorry it took me a little while to get to it! I hope you enjoy!

Ted grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle span around and around. David watched it turn, watched as it slowed. For a moment he thought it would land on him but it spun just a bit further and landed in the worst possible place. It landed on Patrick.

Patrick’s eyes snapped from the bottle instantly to David.

‘It kind of landed in the middle,’ David found himself saying.

‘I know where it landed,’ an incredibly drunk Ted replied, already crawling across the floor towards Patrick.

‘Oh… ok,’ Patrick said shocked as Ted grabbed his face and kissed him. David felt his stomach drop to the floor as he watched his boyfriend being kissed by another man.

When they pulled back, after what felt like forever to David, but was in reality only a couple of seconds, Ted leaned back with a laugh, while Patrick huffed out a breath and looked at the floor.

‘Oh my fucking god,’ David heard Alexis say. He couldn’t agree with her more.

David felt sick as Patrick touched his fingers to his lips, looking totally stunned. Patrick’s eyes travelled up and fell to David.

‘It looks like the punch needs a refill,’ Patrick said suddenly, jumping to his feet.

‘Wow,’ Stevie said from her seat beside David as they watched Patrick turn away and head towards the kitchen.

David grunted in reply. He felt trapped where he sat, pinned in place.

‘You ok?’ Stevie asked as she nudged his shoulder.

‘Fine,’ David replied, his voice going too high, even to his own ears, ‘it’s just a game. A stupid game. That I didn’t even want to play in the first place.’

His outburst seemed to free him from feeling trapped cross-legged on the floor.

Standing quickly he looked at the kitchen, where Patrick still had his back turned, shoulders tense as he stared into an empty bowl of punch. David knew he wasn't ready to talk to Patrick about what had just happened so decided the kitchen was off limits for the moment.

The little apartment didn’t leave many places to hide. So David headed for the vacant bathroom. Once inside he leaned against the closed door and let his emotions wash over him. The jealousy, the hurt, the fear. Everything felt overwhelming.

When he squeezed his eyes shut he saw the kiss all over again, the awkward angle, the small noise of surprise Patrick made as Ted grabbed him, the way Ted looked better in that tight outfit than David could ever hope to.

Fear rippled through David as he thought that maybe this would make Patrick want to be with another man. That the kiss had awakened a desire within Patrick to experience other men. And David couldn’t blame him, he was the only man Patrick had been with. Maybe it was a good thing, David thought to himself, maybe Patrick could get this out of his system now so he didn’t feel the need to be with someone else five years down the line. But the thought of Patrick doing that, of being with someone else, made David feel ill. He wouldn't stop Patrick though, he decided, no matter what heartbreak it caused him.

David didn’t know how long he stood in the bathroom. His mind racing over every possibility that one bad spin of a wine bottle could cause. About every ‘what-if’ that a drunken party game kiss could cause. He knew it was a while though, his feet hurt from standing in one place, his back tingled where it was pressed hard against the door.

Breaking him from his spiral was a knock at the door.

‘Occupied,’ he said, holding his voice as steady as possible, but it coming out shaking nonetheless.

He knew there was probably a lineup for the bathroom, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Embarrassment washing over him as he realised everyone would know he was having a meltdown. The knock came again.

‘Just a minute,’ he said, a little louder this time.

‘Open the door,’ Stevie said.

With a groan and a deep breath David turned around and opened the door.

‘What?’ he snapped, wishing she would leave him alone, while also being the only person he could tolerate seeing in that moment.

‘Patrick’s outside,’ Stevie said quietly to David.

‘Ok,’ David replied, too frustrated and flustered to register her tone or her meaning.

‘David,’ she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, ‘he’s really upset.’

David’s own jealousy was quickly forgotten. He nodded to Stevie and made his way to the front door, not sure what to expect on the other side.

Glancing down the hall he saw Patrick sitting on the floor, his elbows resting on his bent knees, head in his hands.

‘Patrick?’ David whispered quietly. Patrick didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge David’s presence at all.

David moved closer, slowly, like Patrick would startle easily. David had never seen Patrick like this before, he felt out of his depth and terrified. Unsure how to progress.

When he got closer he could hear Patrick’s breath, short and ragged.

‘Sweetheart?’ David said, sliding to the floor to sit beside Patrick but not touch him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Patrick said, his voice so quiet David almost didn’t hear him.

‘Sorry? For what?’ David asked, moving the slightest bit closer, so their shoulders brushed together.

‘I kissed someone else,’ Patrick said, his voice shaking.

‘He kissed you,’ David corrected, 'it was a stupid game.'

A sob shook Patrick’s body. David didn’t hesitate then, he pulled Patrick towards him, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick muttered against his chest, his voice too muffled and quiet for David to hear.

‘Sorry?’ David said, running his hands across Patrick’s back.

Patrick pulled away from David enough to look him in the eyes. He looked absolutely heartbroken.

‘You aren’t the only man I’ve kissed now,’ he said, his voice breaking.

‘Oh,’ David realised. This wasn’t just a stupid kiss during a game of spin the bottle for Patrick. It shifted how he saw himself. It changed a lot for him.

Patrick dropped his head down again, staring at the floor.

‘Did… did you like it?’ David asked, his own worries bubbling to the surface.

‘What?’ Patrick asked, snapping his head up.

‘It’s ok if you did,’ David said, his hand still drawing circles on Patrick’s back, ‘if you want… if you wanted to do that… with other people.’ David wished he wasn’t offering that, giving Patrick an out, but he needed to know that if he wanted to David would understand.

Patrick stared into space for a moment, like he was considering what David had said. Then he turned and looked David directly in the eyes.

‘I hated it,’ he said confidently.

‘Oh… ok,’ David said, taken by surprise.

‘David, I don’t feel the need to see other people. I don’t want to kiss Ted. Or anyone. Just you. I only want to kiss you,’ Patrick said, his voice lifting with emotion.

David smiled, his body relaxing with relief.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Patrick, pulling him into a strong embrace. Patrick’s hand coming up to grip his arm.

‘I don’t think it really counted anyway. If that helps,’ David said kissing Patrick’s temple.

‘David,’ Patrick shook his head, ‘I appreciate that but---’

‘I mean it,’ David said.

Patrick hummed leaning into David but not believing a word he said.

‘Ted basically kissed your chin,’ David continued.

‘David…’ Patrick said.

‘He was so drunk he missed your lips completely. I don’t think it counts,’ David said again.

‘Do you mean that?’ Patrick asked, his voice sounding almost hopeful.

‘Yeah. If you don’t want it to count, it doesn’t count,’ David smoothed his hand down Patrick’s back.

Patrick stared at David, his eyes full of emotion, ‘I don’t want it to count. I want you to be the only man I’ve kissed.’

David smiled. He loved that Patrick wanted that. He loved that despite wanting that for himself, Patrick wasn’t ever upset or angry that David had kissed hundreds of people before him.

‘Then I’m the only man you’ve kissed,’ David said. Somewhere in the back of his mind David thought to himself that while Patrick wasn’t the first man he’d kissed, he hoped he would be the last.

‘David?’ Patrick said pulling David from his thoughts.

‘Yeah?’ David breathed against Patrick’s ear.

‘I need you to kiss me,’ Patrick asked, ‘please.’

David smiled, ‘I can do that.’

David leaned in and captured Patrick’s lips with his own. Patrick shifted so the angle was easier and ended up straddling David’s legs.

David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick’s waist, pressing his hands across his back to hold him tightly. Patrick gripped David’s shoulders tightly as he moaned into the kiss, running his tongue against David’s lips.

David deepened the kiss, running his hand up Patrick’s back to draw him further in.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing each other in the hallway of Patrick’s new apartment building, letting go of the hurt and upset that a game of spin the bottle had caused, and taking the time to recentere themselves with each others touch.

Finally they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they breathed heavily.

‘I don’t want to go back in there,’ Patrick breathed.

‘I know,’ David said, shifting his hands to run over Patrick’s chest, ‘but we probably should.’

Patrick hummed in reply, before dropping his head to David’s shoulder.

‘I feel stupid,’ Patrick admitted. David’s heart broke, he wanted to whisk Patrick off and keep him safe, but knew they needed to face going back in there together.

‘I’ll be there,’ David promised, ‘I’m pretty sure Stevie will threaten to hurt anyone that says anything anyway.’

Patrick laughed against David’s neck, pressing his lips to the skin there.

Shifting off David’s lap Patrick stood, running his hands down the rumpled front of his pyjamas.

David stood and did the same.

He rubbed his hands across Patrick’s shoulders, kneading the tight muscles. Patrick placed his hands on David’s hips. The position feeling as natural as breathing to both men.

‘I wonder what would have happened if we had met in high school,’ Patrick said, a small smile on his face. David thought about what it would have been like if they had met in high school. How they would have never hung around in the same circles but maybe finding each other earlier would have saved them both some heartache. Standing in the hallway of a small apartment building though, David wouldn’t change anything about his past.

‘Well unless you were into candy ravers with asymmetrical haircuts and a lot of pacifier necklaces, I think our paths crossed at the right time,’ David smiled.

Patrick glanced down at David’s lips before leaning in and kissing him. 

‘Come on,’ David said when they finally pulled apart.   
David took Patrick’s hand as they walked back into the apartment together.

Stevie approached, holding two glasses of punch. She handed them to Patrick and David with a nod.

Looking around the room, most people barely acknowledged that they had been gone. David suspected Stevie had something to do with that and he couldn’t be more grateful.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Ted being taken home by Alexis not long after their return. She didn’t seem overly impressed with Ted or Patrick in the moment. David could sympathise.

Despite having a good time after they came back inside, David was glad when the last of the guests left. He wanted nothing more than to pull his boyfriend into bed and show him just how good their life together really was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
